disney_conquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver
Silver was a Freedom Fighter and peacekeeper before they disbanded Personality Kindhearted, considerate, and an adventurous substitute; he is a father figure and friend to those in need. John, however, is much like a coin on one side he is a friend and mentor, but on the other he still can harbor back to his days as a ruthless, bloodthirsty pirate. Those who are his enemy will see the savage side of the ursid. History Over his fifty-six years of life Silver has seen a lot. And I mean ALOT. From finding the famous "loot of a thousand worlds" to being smack dab in the middle of a hostile attempt to assassinate the queen and parliament Silver's life has never been easy going. At a young age, John was raised by his mother. His father had died on some sort of trip he went on (at least that was what 8 year old John was told) Silver has little to no schooling but that doesn't mean he's not smart over the years his life sailing the etherium. Rumors of the fabled Treasure planet soon surface and Silver was bound and determined to find with. He soon gathered himself a crew and starts his search. Over his years of searching, he has a accident occurs that led him to become a cyborg. (Some say that the Blind Pew had something to do with it) Fast forward a few months later, Silver finally finds the map in the clutches of Billy Bones, Flint's old cabin boy. Having wounded Bones, the turtle like alien crash lands on a mining planet and ends up dying inside the Benbow inn but to Silver's great disgust the map is missing. He knew the owners of the inn had the map but, unable to do anything, he gave up the search for the moment. Silver and his crew were hired to serve aboard the RLS Legacy which just so happened to be heading off in search of Treasure Planet (Silver posing as the ship's cook). Silver was charged to take the young cabin boy, Jim Hawkins, under his wing during the journey and after months, Silver started to care for the boy and the two formed a father and son bond. Eventually, they reached the planet and things fell apart once they find the treasure. Silver ended up giving up his lifelong dream of the treasure to save Jim's life. Both of them escaped the planet and Jim saved the crew, flying the ship through a portal to safety. Down in the longboat bay, Silver attempted to escape only to have Jim find him. After a moment, Jim let him go and the two said their heartfelt goodbyes to each other. Silver left his shape-shifting pet Morph to Jim as a gift, before taking off in the longboat. Silver would meet Jim again five years later while being held captive by the Procyon fleet. He aided his friend in the battle and helped save the queen and parliament, seemingly sacrificing himself in order to save Jim from an ironclad ship. Trivia * Coming soon. Relationships Jim Hawkins: Jim and Silver's relationship goes way back to when Jim was searching for Treasure Planet. on the journry Jim grew to see Silver as and surrogt father and Jim was the son that Silver never had. In the end of the movie Silver gives up the treasure he had searched for to save him from falling to his death. Silver escaped with Jim's help via longboat but not before he gave his pet, Morph to Jim for a way to remember him by. It would be 5 long years before the pair would cross paths again and once more Silver readly helped Jim in his fight against the procyon fleet, ramming his ship into the side of the Ironclad seemingly sacrificeing himself to save Jim. Captain Hook: Silver and Hook's rivalry goes way back to when Silver was a pirate at some point the two meet and something happened that made Hook take a spot on Silver's hit list. Although Silver would never say it, something about Hook unnerves him. Kopa: Silver takes pity on the young prince once he learns that his father has died. Although they haven’t talked recently Silver is still willing to try and help Kopa deal with the death of his father and his troubling mental state Aladdin: Even though Aladdin is Silver’s kitchen helper Silver is far from friendly with the young man. Due to Aladdin running away in the heat of battle leaving many of his troops to die, one that included Silver’s friend and crewmember the ursid harbors a hatred for the street rat. Mulan: Notable Threads Thread: “R E N E G A D E”http://disney-conquest.proboards.com/thread/480/ Silver says his piece as the others mostly Jasper’s family discuss on how to save Jasper. Wanting no part of a possible coupe or even Civil war, Silver and a few other soldiers leave Thread: “R E G I C I D E”http://disney-conquest.proboards.com/thread/448/ Silver and other soldiers learn of the murder of Simba by the blackbloods instructed by Jasper Thread: "Son of a Beach"http://disney-conquest.proboards.com/thread/385/son-beach?page=1&scrollTo=1969 Silver leads his soldiers in a battle at sea against the blackbloods. Unfortunately a sea monster had other ideas destroying his ship and half his crew. Thankfully, thanks to Marahute both Mulan and himself are pulled to shore Category:Alive Category:Treasure Planet Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Dawnseekers